herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Matsuda
Sean Matsuda (ショーン・マツダ/松田 Shōn Matsuda?) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter III: New Generation. He is a confident amateur martial artist from Brazil who idolizes Ken, eventually becoming his disciple. Story Background Sean Matsuda, his sister Laura, and brother Fabio were born in Brazil, though their father (Yuichiro Matsuda) and paternal grandfather (Kinjiro Matsuda) were Japanese (hence the surname). The siblings' mother Brenda is Brazilian and Sean has two maternal cousins (Enzo and Manuela Da Silva) who practice capoeira. A keen basketball player, his main pastime is martial arts. At some point, Sean saw veteran World Warrior Ken Mastersin action at the U.S. Martial Arts Tournament and swore to become his pupil. While Laura was trained by Kinjiro in the art of the family's Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu, its currently unknown if Sean was ever trained by their grandfather before he left (after the events of A Shadow Falls) to find Ken. Street Fighter V At the beginning of Laura's character story, she teases Sean a little before leaving their house in order to find strong fighters and promote the art of Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu. At the end, Sean, who is still in Brazil, is wondering where Laura is. In A Shadow Falls, Sean was playing Mega Man with his portable video game, the CPSP, until the signal was jammed because of the moon at the sky. Sean notices Laura has one of the chess pieces like the other fighters. Sean was later confronted by F.A.N.G who demanded for knowledge of the chess piece's whereabouts, Sean was however saved by Ken who was there along with Chun-Li and Cammy. Chun-Li, who seem to recognize Sean as one of the Matsuda family, asks Sean if he knows that his sister carries the chess piece until Laura arrives and happily grabs him in a headlock, thinking he has a girlfriend. After Laura fights Ken, who she mistakes as a enemy, Sean corrects his sister, saying that Ken and the others are not their enemy. Sean is last seen watching his sister join with Ken and the others to stop Shadaloo and their plans. In Blanka's character story, Sean is called by Laura to help Blanka sells his Blanka-chan dolls. Sean suggested that Blanka should sell Blanka-chan doll productions in Japan's Arcade Center. Sean is seen in Laura's Street Fighter III route arcade ending, winning a martial arts tournament with his achievement placed in a magazine that Laura reads. Sean is also seen in Laura's Street Fighter V route arcade ending, where Laura has successfully opened a dojo for Matsusa Ju-Jitsu, Sean and a few others are training with her. Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact After repeated unsuccessful attempts to get Ken to train him, Sean enters the World Warrior tournament to prove that he is a worthy student, but is again unsuccessful - and in fact defeated by Ken himself. After beating Sean, Ken instructs him to search for Ryu and not return until he has found and defeated him. Sean finds Ryu and challenges him to a fight, but is defeated time and time again no matter how hard he tries - to the point of severe injury when Ryu hits him with just a simple Hadoken. After recovering from his injuries, he spends an entire year training alone. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Sean then sets off for the U.S Martial Arts tournament to prove that he has become a much greater student since his last meeting with Ken. In his ending, Sean wins the U.S. Martial Arts tournament but it turns out to be a dream, in reality, Sean lost to a random fighter during the qualifying rounds. Ken tells him that he did not train himself properly and gives him advice to train harder next time. Ken decides to take revenge against his opponents in the tournament by winning the next one. Sean becomes dismayed but states that he will win someday. After Ken wins the tournament, Sean declines Ken's offer of the championship trophy in acknowledgment of how well he had done, insisting that he will win it himself some day. Gallery Sean big.jpg Sean-3rd.jpg|Sean as he appears in Street Fighter: 3rd Strike SeanSFIII2nd.jpg MastersOnlineKarate.png|Sean with his sister, Laura Matsuda Sean SFV.jpg|Sean in Street Fighter V Trivia *Sean shares similar character and personality traits with Shingo Yabuki from SNK's The King of Fighters series; they both try very hard to emulate the fighting style and moves from their respective idol, Ken and Kyo Kusanagi respectively, who both gives little respect to their self-proclaimed students.Sean was intended to be the only fighter who used a "shoto" fighting style in New Generation until Capcom decided that Ryu and Ken were too popular to exclude,3 followed by the return of Akuma in 2nd Impact.Sean was intended to be the only fighter who used a "shoto" fighting style in New Generation until Capcom decided that Ryu and Ken were too popular to exclude,3 followed by the return of Akuma in 2nd Impact. *He is see in also date of birth by Loly in Bleach and a Zabuza Momochi in Naruto. *Sean was intended to be the only fighter who used a "shoto" fighting style in New Generation until Capcom decided that Ryu and Ken were too popular to exclude,3 followed by the return of Akuma in 2nd Impact. *As explained above, Sean is seen in Laura's Street Fighter III route ending in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, winning a martial arts tournament. Though its unknown when (or if) this ending took place, it is likely not the same tournament in which Sean lost in 3rd Strike, since that would conflict with his ending there. It is still unconfirmed if this ending is non-canon or a retcon. *According to the Street Fighter: World Warrior Encyclopedia, Sean is a member of his high-school basketball team. Navigation Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Supporters Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Sympathetic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Self-Aware